Smudges
by hooksjollyroger
Summary: Based on a one sentence prompt: "Your eyeliner's smudged."


He looked down at his watch and sighed loudly. "Emma!" Killian shouted up the stairs. "Emma, we're late! It starts in fifteen minutes! Henry is already in the car!" When there was no response, Killian hung his head and marched up to the bedroom.

Of all the things to be running late for, this was the thing she picked. He would've thought this was an event she would want to be extra early for. It was _her_ parents' annual ball after all. Ever since it had been decided that everyone was going to remain in Storybrooke instead of going back to the Enchanted Forest, Charming and Snow celebrated the new beginning for everyone by holding this ball. It was the one big tradition they brought over from their previous lives in the other realm. Everyone got all dressed up in their fairy tale best and danced the night away at Town Hall.

Killian walked down the hall to the bedroom door which was still closed. He knocked gently. "Emma," he said trying his best not to sound annoyed with her tardiness, "can I come in?"

No response. He knocked again.

"Emma? Are you ok?"

When there was still no response, Killian turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door.

Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back facing the door, bent over, her face in her hands. Her simple royal blue ball gown was lying next to her just as it had been when Killian had gone down to make sure Henry was all set to go.

He strode quickly over to her and knelt down, taking her hands in his, cherishing the touch of her skin against his as he did ever since she had restored his left hand. Killian could feel a dampness seeping out from between her fingers. Emma was crying.

"Emma, love," he whispered, his voice full of concern, "what is it?" He curled his fingers between her hands, found her chin and lifted it so he could see her face. It was splotched with redness and dried tears. His blue eyes found her brilliant jade ones. "What's wrong?"

Emma's eyes searched his face as she drew in a breath and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Killian."

Killian raised his brow. "You're sitting here crying and you're going to tell me nothing's wrong? Even your mother could tell a better lie than that."

She let out a soft chuckle which spread into the widest smile. "Killian…" Emma started, picking up a white stick that was lying between her and her dress. "Killian, I'm pregnant." Her eyes welled up with another round of tears and beamed brighter than he had ever seen.

"Oh my darling," Killian gasped as he embraced her tightly.

He couldn't find any words to express his joy in that moment. He just continued to hold her, letting all his emotion filter into it. They had been trying for nearly three years to have a child, but it just never happened. There was no explanation for it. They had seen every medical expert from Maine to New York, but every test was the same; the results were inconclusive. It just seemed like it wasn't meant to be. Their hope had slowly begun to fade over the last few months as talk of a child diminished. Both had learned to accept the fact that it would never happen. Yet here she was holding proof that they were going to be parents.

Killian finally broke the embrace he held her in and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Killian."

He leaned and kissed her deeply, feeling her eyelashes flutter as they fought to keep her tears of joy from running down her face again. Killian pulled away slowly. "You scared me, love. I thought something dreadful had happened to you."

"I'm sorry," Emma replied. "I was just in shock. I wasn't expecting it to say yes." She stared down at the most welcome double line in the window. "I don't even know why I took it. I just had that feeling."

Killian smiled as she looked back at him. "Well, I'm very glad you did." He kissed her again. "I have never been happier." He gazed at her with such awe seeing that she already had that mother's glow. It suited her well.

The clock on the wall began to chime reminding them both of their tardiness.

Emma sighed happily, patting her fingertips against her cheeks in an attempt to bring the color in her face back to normal. "I suppose I should get ready," she said. "My parents are going to wonder where we are and I'm sure I look like a mess"

"Something tells me they'll understand, lass. And you look beautiful as ever. Just one thing." He rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone. "Your eyeliner's smudged."

Emma ran her thumb along the same place on her cheekbone that Killian had. "Well, if you move, I can fix that so we can go."

"As you wish," Killian said pivoting his body to the side so she could stand.

She rose from her place and walked to the vanity in the bathroom. Killian followed slowly behind her before stopping and leaning on the door frame to admire her.

"Are we going to tell anyone?" Killian asked. He wanted nothing more than to shout the news from the rooftops, but wanted to let her make the decision.

Emma contemplated for a moment as she applied some powder to her face. "Let's just keep this between you and me," she concluded. "This night is for the town. Let's save it for tomorrow."

"If the lady insists," he agreed, nodding his head slightly. He looked at his watch once more. "I suppose I should go wait with Henry. He's probably wondering what happened to us."

"Knowing him, he's probably already started some sort of Operation Tiger to try and find us." Emma brushed some eyeshadow over her lids.

Killian chuckled. "I'll be out in the car then, lass."

He took one last look at his perfect wife before turning on his heel and strolling out the door. Killian couldn't wipe the smile off his face. It was silly to think that they had begun to lose hope. If there was one thing that he had learned from her family, it was that there is always hope.


End file.
